Royal Palace of Hell
The Royal Palace, more casually know as just the Palace, is an enormous red brick structure that towers over the city. It contains the king's living quarters and throne room, as well as offices, meeting rooms, ball rooms, festival rooms, and apartments for visiting dignitaries. The Throne Room Placeholder. The Throne. The King's Living Quarters Placeholder Offices and Meeting Rooms Various demons of high rank have an office in the official wings of the Palace. Offices and meeting areas of note include: The War Room Adjacent to the office of the king's commanding general of his legions (currently Belphegor, secretary Ewryux) this room contains a large table with maps of Hell and Earth on the walls. Walnut cabinets store items like water, liquor, and presentation materials. The King's Office Located near the Throne Room. A secretary (currently Qaelaris) sits outside, with magical tablet communication to the king's desk inside. Inside, the office is old-fashioned and panelled in mahogany, with a large and expensive desk taking up a corner of the room, covered in documents written in Infernal script and one small potted maidenhair fern. There is a fireplace on one wall, and the rest of the office is bookshelves containing tomes on Infernal magic and law and locked cabinets containing documents. The Laboratory of the King's Mage Located down the hall from the king's office. The present king Crowley employs a mage named Mazikeen, who keeps a laboratory used for magic. The laboratory is filled with tomes on magic, along with bundles of herbs hanging from the ceiling in clumps. Shelves line the walls and hold strange things; preserved fingers, gems of many differing varieties, eggs of monsters, bones of fairies and other specimins, and so on. These are used in rituals and potions which she works at Crowley's request. The Guild Leaders' Offices One wing of the Palace is dedicated to offices for the presidents of the various Guilds of Hell. These presidents have their own headquarters in the Guild section of Pandemonium, but they also keep offices in the Palace for ease of communication. Meeting Rooms There are various meeting rooms available for the use of the courtiers and other employees of the Palace. Ball Rooms and Festival Rooms Occasionally festivals and balls are held in the Palace; there are spaces available for these occasions. The King's Festival held annually opens with ceremonies in the Throne Room, a Parade along the streets of the city, and a Grand Ball held in the ballroom. New members of the nobility or royalty are given initiation rites both public and private. Public initiations include public torturing of a human selected by the King, a feast, and a ball, all of which are held in these festival rooms and ball room. Members of royalty or nobility who have been promoted generally hold their own celebrations. Other celebrations might include war victories, holidays, and parties held at the king's whim. The Grand Ballroom is done in Crowley's royal colors of black and gold; mostly gold decor, with black accents and banners. The ceiling is high and vaulted with delicately carved decor wrought in the gold on the walls and ceiling. Paintings on the ceiling depict the Fall of Man, in a chronological sequence beginning with the Creation of Adam and Lilith through to the removal outside the Garden of Eden. Golden statues of satyrs and angels decorate the sides of the room, where there are small alcoves with tables for the seating of the guests. At the front of the ball room is the orchestral pit and a stage for theater, behind which is an enormously elaborate series of statues of demonic royalty done in gold. Leading off from the grand ballroom are other, smaller festival rooms, each of them decorated in the theme of whichever party or festival is occurring. Here guests can have privacy and quiet, or their own smaller parties if they so desire. The Palace Kitchens are nearby for ease of access; during feasts generally tables are set up in the ballroom. Apartments Occasionally, Hell invites dignitaries from other realms to the palace for meeting purposes. On these occasions, the large, sumptuously decorated, multi-room apartments are used for them to stay in. They are similar in quality to a five star hotel suite, with at least five rooms per apartment. They are named by the color in which they are decorated, and some are well known for incidents which have occurred in them. White Apartment White fixtures and furnishings. Black Apartment Black fixtures and furnishings. John Collier's Lilith hangs over the fire. Red Apartment Furnished in various shades of red. Orange Orange furnishings. Yellow This apartment is yellow. Green Green furnishings. Blue Blue furnishings. Violet Violet and purple furnishings. Courtier Apartments These tend to be smaller than the enormous spaces given to visiting nobility, but still much larger than the domicile of the average demon. The residents of these tend to stay longer than the nobility, being typically non-noble demons who make up Crowley's court at his invitation. These tend to be the artists, poets, and jesters of the court who provide entertainment for the nobility in the Palace. The Chapel There is a secret chapel dedicated to God in the Palace, constructed by Crowley when he took over. He occasionally uses it to pray in private. The Armory The armory is the vault of all weapons currently owned by the king. It is guarded by the Armory Watch and two royal hellhounds and located near the king's living quarters. Access is through two large iron doors which are sigiled against unlawful entry. Category:Hell Category:Settings Category:Supernatural Category:Infernal Culture